One Moment In Time, Can Change Everything
by daftydraw
Summary: Sebastian loves Blaine, Blaine loves Kurt, nothing will ever break them up!  ...but what if they never met? What if Sebastian made it so that Kurt never went to Dalton that day...    Time Travel Fic, essentially Klaine but from Sebastian's view point
1. Prologue

**I'm back! To those waiting for the next chapter of You Raise Me**** Up I apologise, I do keep trying to write it but my inspiration has gone for now!**

**I do however, present a new fic I've been working on! Here is the prologue I hope to get the first chapter up in the next couple of days, I'm really exited about this! And I hope people enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Sebastian stood in the middle of the graveyard staring down at the tomb of the man he had loved most in the world. All around him was chaos; buildings burnt to the ground, riots, terrorism and angst ripped through the country.

He fell to the ground in shame and grief.

_Blaine Anderson_

'_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear'_

_09.11.94 – 08.11.11_

...It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, without Kurt, Blaine should have been his!

What had he done?

* * *

><p><strong>Edited my author note at the top and adding this short one here, sorry for the appalling spelling and grammar in the first version of my AN, I was half asleep when I wrote it and on a computer that doesn't do internet spell check! This prologue is currently with my beta who is checking it for me as is Chapter 1, once she sends both back I will update!<strong>

**Another edit: sorry just realised that I got the death date wrong...I'm an idiot...carry on**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow you guys! The interest in this story has been mind blowing! Thank you to every one of you that have alerted or reviewed in the last couple of days!**

**Forgot to mention in the prologue that I am on Tumblr, my ID is Flossticle there as well and you can find the link on my profile. A lot of what I post is mainly re-blogs though I may start posting spoilers and stuff there as we move through this story.**

**I am currently working on the second part and am working all day tomorrow, where hopefully we'll be quiet so I can work on it some more!**

**Thank you to _wynniethepooh_, who is my lovely friend and beta, for working quickly on this so I can post it for you.**

**And now I'm going to stop rambling and let you read :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or it's characters! I am just an avid fan with a wild imagination and a passion to write! (If I did own the show then there would be a whole lot more of 'coupley' Klaine, you know, actually kissing and holding hands and arms around each other and stuff. There would also be some structure and continuity but there we go.) ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

'_Friday,' _Kurt thought as he pulled up outside the Hummel-Hudson house. He took a minute to appreciate the beautiful architecture of the tall white building. The deep blue door, decorated with a huge holly garland, stood in the middle with two large bay windows either side and three windows above in the typical style of a children's paper drawing. The downstairs windows were decorated tastefully with Christmas lights and through the glass of the left window was the image of a Christmas tree, the angel he and his momma had made all those years ago sat proudly on top watching over them.

He in no way believed in God, or Jesus or the Bible, but he believed in angels. When he was a little boy his momma had sat with him every night and asked the angels to watch over and protect her little boy. When she died his father had told him that she was now the biggest angel in the sky above him, always watching over and protecting him.

When they had gone out and brought the new decorations for their first Christmas in the new house, Finn had attempted putting a large gold star on the top, which had been a present from Rachel.

Whilst Kurt loved his new family and was grateful he never had to share a room with Finn and his feet again, too much was changing, and to lose an old, cherished tradition "just because" had upset Kurt greatly.

When Carole had noticed his mood drop she had asked him what was wrong, and upon finding out, told Finn to take the star down and let Kurt put up his momma's angel. So that even though she wasn't there in person, there would be a part of her in the new house.

The tiny front lawn was neatly manicured, and his father's beaten up old Chevy truck sat in the drive way, Carole's little run around Ford Fiesta behind it.

Grabbing his bag off the passenger seat, Kurt unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out the car, letting the door slam shut as he clicked the button to lock the car.

He pranced up the path and skipped up the short flight of steps, humming happily as he made his way in to the welcoming warmth.

"Hey kid, how was school?" the gruff but friendly voice of his father called from the front room.

Hanging his jacket and scarf on the stand and toeing his boots off, Kurt turned left and walked in to the room. He dumped his bag by the door before walking over to the lazy boy in the corner of the room and removed the baseball cap on his father's head. He placed a kiss on the balding scalp before replacing the hat and falling onto the sofa.

"Wow, okay, so your face is shining like the frigging sun! What's Blaine done this time?" Burt said with a smattering of humour. Kurt just grinned impishly and waved his left hand around.

Burt caught sight of the small multicoloured ring wrapped around his son's wedding finger and almost had another heart attack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He exploded as he lunged out of his chair and grabbed his son's hand, holding it still and letting the image focus in his eyes. Looking at the 'ring' he noticed the yellow B of a bubblegum wrapper and half frowned.

Kurt tugged his hand away and rolled his eyes.

"Oh god, Dad, it's _not_ what you think!" Kurt said, standing up and guiding his father back into his chair. He himself sat on the arm and rumbled off into an explanation.

"We were talking the other night about me going off to college next fall and how he would be stuck here for another year but would gladly follow me when he graduates high school."

"When you say the other night..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "At his house after we'd been to Breadsticx with Finn and Rachel. His mom and dad were away again and his house is so big he doesn't like staying there on his own... But anyway, back to my story. Whilst at Breadsticx we ran into some trouble...nothing like that don't worry!" He hurriedly added as he felt his father tense next to him. "There's this idiotic _boy_ that has decided he wants Blaine and won't take the hint and he 'happened' to be there at the same time we were by sheer 'coincidence' and tried to force himself into our conversation. We quickly got rid of him, but the encounter is what led us to discuss what would happen when I move to New York, which then led to Blaine today coming over to me right before lunch and handing me a tiny red box with this inside."

He flashed his hand again.

"It's a promise ring, made of bubblegum wrappers and love," Kurt said fondly. "Eventually he wants to get me something real, but he knows we're still in high school and are _way_ too young to get _engaged! _And even though his parents have money it's _theirs. _And he said that anything he gets me he wants to have earned the money himself to buy it. He wants to 'dazzle me with diamonds', but when _we_ can afford it. So bearing all that in mind, he _made _me this and promised to 'always be my boy... no matter what.'" Kurt finished with the biggest, goofiest grin that had ever graced his face lighting up his entire being.

Burt sat stunned at this piece of knowledge but Carole, who had entered the room silently from the kitchen after Burt's loud outburst, squealed so high that dogs in the next neighbourhood would be howling. She came rushing into the room and pulled Kurt to his feet, still squealing happily and bouncing as she examined his hand.

"Oh, _Kurt_! Oh I'm so happy for you! He's such a sweet boy and what an amazing thought and gesture and oh god I'm all in a tizz!" Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around his step mom.

"It's okay, Carole, calm down!"

"What a sweet thought. I honestly don't know how two people like Paul and Marie managed to raise a sweet, humble and lovely person like Blaine."

"They didn't raise him. They shipped him off to boarding school and when he came out and got bullied at one they transferred him to Dalton...they don't actually know their son at all," Kurt said angrily. "Did you know they're not even here for the holidays?"

"What?" his father said, standing up again.

"They're in Europe and won't be back till after the New Year."

"You told him that he's coming here then?"

"Of course I did."

"He coming for Friday night dinner?"

Kurt nodded. "He'll be here soon, he's driving his own car here because he's scared dad's going to attempt to shoot him and he wants a quick getaway." He giggled slightly at his boyfriend's dramatics.

Burt chuckled. "I don't wanna shoot the kid. He does right by you and you're good for each other. And if he's thinking about the future then that's a good thing. Scary as hell because it means that my little boy is growing up, but good. I just want you to be happy Kurt."

Kurt beamed at him. "I _am_ happy, Dad. He makes me happy."

"I know, but if he's going to be here tonight and over the holidays, he sleeps on the camp bed in your room and the door stays open!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dad," he said, smirking at the wink Carole gave him, she knew fully well that they never actually slept separately any more. As long as they were safe, she had said, then there was no reason to upset Burt, though they both knew the man wasn't stupid.

He shouldered his bag and left the room.

* * *

><p>"No, Blaine! I fell asleep last time!"<p>

"Oh, but I love it so much!"

"I know you do, but it's a boring film. Out of all the films, the third one is the worst! And I always fall asleep. We can watch any of the others, but I'm not watching Azkaban again!" Blaine pouted and sunk back into his chair, sipping from the paper cup and throwing his biggest puppy dog eyes over the top at his boyfriend.

"And you can quit looking at me like that! It's not going to work this time," Kurt said, avoiding his gaze. Blaine lowered his coffee cup and raised an eyebrow in challenge. Kurt blushed and let his eyes focus determinedly at the menu board above the counter of the Lima Bean.

He jumped slightly when he felt a shoe clad foot slowly start rubbing his ankle and up his leg before sliding back down.

"Stop it," he hissed.

"Stop what?" Blaine asked smirking as he slid the shoe under the fabric, now slowly caressing the skin just above his boyfriend's sock.

"You know exactly what!" Kurt said, his blush now covering his entire face, spreading down his neck. He was trying very hard to fight the sensations caused by Blaine doing that with his foot. His ankles and calves were very sensitive and Blaine knew that, the swine. "You're insufferable!"

"You love me!"

Kurt smiled. "I do. But we're not watching that film!" he said, kicking Blaine's foot away softly.

It was the first official day of the holidays for McKinley students and the two boys had stopped for a coffee break on their way to Kurt's with Blaine's bags for the next three weeks. Outside the coffee shop, the snow continued to fall. It had been a cold winter so far and it didn't seem to be easing up.

"We should get going soon; dad doesn't like us driving in this weather, even if he did put snow tires on my car."

Blaine nodded and finished his coffee in one smooth gulp.

The two boys stood up and threw their cups in the trash can nearby. Blaine's hand found Kurt's as they were walking to the door and he smiled as he felt the band of his ring around Kurt's finger.

"You're actually wearing it?" he said softly, stopping by the door, tugging on the hand to make Kurt look at him.

"Of course I am. You made it for me. And promised to follow me to New York, and be forever mine. Why wouldn't I wear it? I love you."

Blaine beamed at him, his eyes going a bit hazy. "I love you too."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Hi, guys." Both boys sighed inwardly at the sound of the cocky, drawling voice and looked up reluctantly into the smirking face of Sebastian Smythe.

"Hi, Sebastian," Blaine said as politely as possible. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic, Blaine, how are you? You look amazing... mmm." He licked his lips happily as his eyes raked up and down Blaine's body. Blaine flushed uncomfortably and squeezed Kurt's hand in a silent plea. Kurt squeezed back and coughed.

"And Kurt, how are you?" the Warbler asked frostily.

"Oh, I'm grand; Blaine and I were just talking about our Christmas and future in New York together. Look what he made me for a present," Kurt said, bringing their joined hands up to show Sebastian the ring on his left ring finger.

"A ring... made of..."

"Bubblegum wrappers. He _was_ going to get me something from the Elizabeth Taylor collection, but doesn't want to use his parents money. He wants to wait till we're living together and have earned the money ourselves to give me something that extravagant. Isn't he amazing?"

The smile on Sebastian's face was frozen.

"My, my, my, that is a _charming_ present. So you're going to New York, Blaine?"

"When I graduate, I'd follow Kurt anywhere. And it'll be better for me to establish myself as a musician there than in some backwards town in Ohio. Anyway, we best be going, Kurt's cooking me dinner tonight. Come on, baby." Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and wrapped it around his waist instead. "Merry Christmas, Sebastian!"

The two boys darted round the Warbler and out into the cold December air, Kurt giving him a cocky smirk as they passed.

"So, if you don't wanna watch number three, what are we gonna watch?"

"No, it's okay... We can watch it if you like. I'm going to work on some sketches."

"I really do love you!" Blaine said stopping and dragging Kurt towards him. He did a quick sweep around the parking lot before cupping Kurt's face with his free hand, pulling him down into a soft, lingering kiss.

"I love you too," Kurt breathed against his lips before kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long I have written this chapter about three times and deleted it before finally producing this, I unfortunately have a feeling this is going to happen a lot with this fic as even though I know what i want to happen in each chapter, there are many possible ways for stuff to happen.**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter, it's quite short I'm sorry, but hopefully from now on the chapters will be a bit longer.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! I'm so glad that you all like the idea and are willing to wait for me to get my arse into gear and write it! Also thanks again to Wynnie for beta-ing for me!**

**If any of you are on Tumblr come sat hi! Link for my profile is on my FF profile page, user name is Flossticle there as well!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Sebastian watched them leave; he watched with a low burning anger as Blaine pulled Kurt close to him and cupped his face, the lingering, loving kiss they shared and how Kurt mumbled something against the full plump lips before kissing him again.

The low ember of anger turned to a raging fire that tore through his body. That should be _him_. Stupid Hummel getting in the way, taking Blaine away from Dalton! Blaine was way too good for Kurt and McKinley, but he was so doe eyed and blinded by love that he couldn't see how much better off he'd be with Sebastian instead of Kurt. Kurt was holding him back! He wanted to shine so brightly that any light he gave off cast Blaine in shadow! The whole of New Directions was the same! Blaine belonged at Dalton in the spotlight!

He joined the queue and ordered his usual latte, flirting shamelessly with the pretty girl behind the counter while he waited. He had no interest in her, but the way she fawned over him and his winning smile was the boost he needed to his ego.

Once his order was up he made his way to the back of the shop and sat down in one of the squishy armchairs. He sighed as he relaxed into the leather, sipping his coffee and enjoying the warmth it spread through his veins, calming him slightly.

"Having fun?" He jumped, eyes flying open, and looked up into the light green eyes he was so familiar with.

"You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people St. James."

"Your specialty isn't it, creeping around? Still hooked on Anderson are we?"

"I don't creep and I'm not _hooked_. I love him, and he's too blinded by the light shining out of Hummel's arse to realise that he deserves better."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: You need to give up on Anderson! He and his boyfriend are solid as a rock. Seriously, nothing will tear them apart. You're fighting a losing battle."

"I just need to get him back to Dalton. If I can get him back to school and away from the porcelain doll then I can have my shot!" Sebastian said, not even listening.

"What's gotten into you, Seb? You've never been this hung up on a guy before. Normally you pursue, have your way and move on, or give up if they're a lame ass. On to your next victim."

"Blaine is different. He's..."

"Oh god, you've actually fallen for the dweeb."

Sebastian shrugged. "There's just something about him that I can't put my finger on. And I really hate Hummel!"

"Yes well, I can sympathise with that. Hummel's brother is the reason I lost Rachel and also, his voice grinds my bones."

"I just wish there was _something_ I could do to get Blaine away from him."

"You could make it so they never met," Jesse said conversationally, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, yeah, right, how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Grandpa's watch."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian looked at his cousin in shock.

"The old man's watch has the ability to transport one through time."

"Yeah, ok, look I know you're into the whole Dr Who David Tenant thing, but seriously this is taking it one step too far."

"First off, Matt Smith is the current Doctor and he is amazing, and second of all, I am actually being serious." Jesse was looking straight at him, his green eyes locked on the blue of Sebastian's in a steady gaze. "You're not eighteen yet, so you're not supposed to know the family secret. But yeah, the old man has a pocket watch that can transport a person through time. I could get it and you could use it to go back to when Blaine met his precious Kurt and make it so it never happened. Then Blaine would never have fallen in love, would still be at Dalton, and bada bing bada boom, you have your man."

"Simple as that?" Sebastian asked sceptically.

"Simple as that. Though because you're underage I'll have to come with you. But two minds are better than one."

"You're actually being serious aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Now drink up. I'll go see Grams and Grandpa and you, my love struck cousin, will go back to school and speak to the other blazers and find out just what happened when the love birds met, how they met etc. And then I will meet you at Dalton later and we can go have some fun!" Jesse stood up and drained his coffee cup. He winked at Sebastian before leaving the shop, his head held high.

Sebastian sat in his chair, staring after him, a raging battle going off in his mind.

_What the hell just happened?_

_How in the world is any of the time travelling stuff true? _

_But Jessie has never lied to you before. True he may be even more of a sleaze than me, sleeping with anything with a pulse regardless of whether they have boobs or a dick. At least I have standards, but he has never lied to me before._

_But how the hell is it even possible to travel in time?_

_But if there is a way to do it, if I can stop Blaine from ever meeting Hummel, then I can have him and life will be amazing! Blaine and Sebastian, Kings of Dalton._

Nodding to himself, he stood up and threw his now cold cup of coffee in the bin. He calmly walked out of the shop, winking at the barista from earlier as he passed and stepped out into the cold December evening.

As he drove back to Dalton a plan was forming in his head. He smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh god I am THE worst person in the world. I apologise so much for the wait and want to thank each and every reader/subscriber and reviewer for your patience! And to those who have reviewed and subscribed THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**How about the Michael episode huh? Oh god Blaine when he pushed Kurt out of the way and took the slushie for him, his screams will haunt me forever! Though I have to say Blaine on pain meds if hysterical!**

**Just FYI - this fic will not incorporate anything from season 3 - Xmas episode onwards without prior notification. I already know exactly what is going to happen - though slight details about how and where some parts happen will differ from my original notes purely because when writing them up in word I think of a better way to do things. So basically anything that happens in canon after the Xmas episode won't happen here. I.E. Blaine getting slushied etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee unfortunately that honour belongs to Ryan Murphy, if i owned it there would be much less Fincel and much much more Klaine (no cut scenes *damn you ring scene and cheek kiss scene* Lots more Kluddles, Klisses and general Klaine moments, also, Tina would get a whole solo to herself...every episode, so would Quinn, and Britanna would be up there with the Klaine)**

**But I am just rambling now, I love you all and than you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**P.S. Wes and David have not graduated!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The journey back to Dalton gave Sebastian time to think up how to go about getting the information he needed from the Warblers.

In true Dalton fashion, he had been welcomed into the Glee club with open arms; and with his perfect prep school boy looks, cheeky smile and perfect tenor voice, he had quickly risen through the ranks.

The only thing holding him back was the fact that none of them trusted him around their beloved Blaine. The dreamboat had clearly been a popular person in his time at Dalton; he was the best singer of them all so had been awarded every solo; he was also a point of trust for many of the younger boys (both warblers and not) for coming to terms with their sexuality or just problems in general. Add all that to the fact that his grades were all 100% straight A's, then it was obvious to see why he had left a scorching mark not only in the hearts of every Warbler, but all over the hallowed halls.

It also seemed that Hummel had had a similar effect. Apparently before Hummel arrived, the Warblers had been stuck in the rules and traditions that had been set some hundred years before. All it had taken was for a tall, bright eyed, porcelain doll - from Lima of all places - to come in and turn the whole place upside down over night!

"_Glee club meetings were stuffy, strict and boring before Kurt came along,"_ Jeff Sterling, a junior Warbler said one evening. _"Even song choices were generic top 40 and easy songs that can be converted to eight part harmonies. That was all Wes seemed to think we could do as an acapella group; he hated variety and change and would throw hissy fits if anyone ever tried to do anything different, so we all just went along. Then Kurt Hummel turned up and he _did_ start questioning things, and putting new ideas forward and fighting against the rules. At first we were all thrown back a bit because it was like, 'hey dude don't you know how things work at Dalton?' But then his ideas actually started making sense; he taught us how to dance and sing at the same time, convinced us to break formation and use the stage and his song choices were epic. And Wes loved him, really took him under his wing, and of course Blaine backed him up. It was so refreshing and it made us a better and stronger team."_

The fact that his love rival had only been a Warbler for five months and had managed to wrap the entire club around his little finger and make such an impact infuriated Sebastian even more. Was there nothing the boy couldn't do?

After parking in his usual spot he made his way towards the choir room for practice. He walked into the room and sat down on one of the sofas closest to the council table. A glance around the room told him that he was only the fifth member to arrive. Two fellow juniors, Jason and Scott were seated in a corner playing chess. Jason cheered and punched the air whilst Scott let his head flop forward with a groan.

"I do believe that is a check mate! Cough up, Scotty boy!" Scott sat up and handed over a ten dollar bill.

"Hey Seb, how's it going dude?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Sebastian! Where the hell have you been? You missed last period!" Jeff said, storming into the choir room, Nick following close behind him.

"I had to go out to Lima, my cousin is in town and wanted to meet for coffee."

"Right, so that's code for 'I was stalking Blaine and Kurt again.' Come on dude you need to leave them alone." Jeff flopped down into the seat beside him, Nick taking the other seat and wrapping his arm around Jeff's waist.

"He's right, Sebastian. You're fighting a losing battle."

"Actually, I really was just there to have coffee with my cousin... but..." His words were cut off by an angry voice filling the room.

"OI! SMYTHE! What the hell did you do this time?" All three boys looked up to see a short Asian boy storming towards them.

"Excuse me?" he replied indignantly, knowing full well where this was going but he refused to help the boy get there quicker.

"I just got off the phone with one Blaine Anderson! Seems you were up to your dirty little tricks again. How many times do we have to tell you to back the hell off them before you listen?"

"We were just having the exact same discussion," Jeff said, shooting Sebastian a cold stare.

"What's he done this time?" David asked, walking up behind his best friend.

"He skipped last period today and just happened to be in the Lima Bean, where he decided to start harassing our curly haired friend and his boy."

"Seriously, dude? I thought we'd sorted this after the Sectionals disaster."

"Well, in my defence I actually hadn't planned on running into them! I was meeting my cousin and they were leaving when as I arrived. And I was seriously thinking about bypassing them, but Jessie still wasn't there and Hummel was wearing a stupid promise ring thing that Blaine made him and I just couldn't help myself." He crossed his leg over the other and folded his arms, almost in a bid to keep the frustration and anger locked in. "I just don't understand why everyone loves Hummel so much! He is infuriating; he says he loves clothes and fashion but have you seen some of the outfits he wears? And his voice is pathetic and he just looks like one good fuck would shatter him into a gazillion pieces." By now the rest of the choir had shown up, forming quite the audience to the discussion.

"Look," Jeff said softly. "You weren't here last year so you really won't understand, but before Kurt arrived this place was entirely different. Kurt always says that Blaine and Dalton saved him, but in reality he saved us."

"I really do not see how one person could be that special."

"You wouldn't, because you weren't here and didn't know Dalton beforehand, but it really was a different place," Wes said, sitting down at his spot behind the council desk.

"That, and the fact that you like Blaine, and Kurt has him, means that no matter what we say you will be hell bent on hating the guy, and really that is your business."

"And we're biased because they're our friends and we had to watch them dance around each other for months before they realised they were perfect together, which kind of makes us want to make sure they stay that way."

"They will _never_ break up. They're soul mates."

"Missing puzzle pieces," Nick quipped, causing half the room to titter at an obvious inside joke.

"How, though? How can they be? How did they even meet? Kurt comes from _Lima_, his dad is a _mechanic_, they hardly come from the same walk of life. And Hummel found out about Dalton through Blaine..."

The boys all chuckled.

"Well, actually," Thad said speaking up. "Blaine put the idea of transferring to Dalton in Kurt's head, but he found out about us all on his own."

"New Directions were our competition at Sectional last year, and part of their team's preparation to get them in the competition mood is to do a boys verse girls diva off," Wes said an affectionate smirk on his face as he placed quotations marks around the words with his fingers, and continued. "With Kurt being the way he is, the boys in the group didn't understand him and his director was too narrow-minded to put him with the girls; the boys sent him to spy on us, Blaine was the guy he stopped on the stairs, and well..."

"Rest is history," Jeff said smiling.

"But he was a spy... and you just accepted him?"

"What part of "no bullying and everyone gets treated the same" do you not understand? Yes, he was our competition, but he's still a person and honestly, even though the thing that drove him to come was the guys in his club telling him to, he wasn't really a spy."

"God, he was terrible. If he really had been trying to spy, then he would have failed anyway," David said and the senior boys chuckled with affection.

"So why come if not to spy?"

"He was being seriously bullied at McKinley. One of the jocks was totally out to get him, none of his 'friends' got him and he was lost... He was just seeking refuge. Dalton was his sanctuary and Blaine was his saviour; the amount of times that boy would cut class to go out to Lima and see Kurt to help him was intense. No one but Kurt and Blaine know the full extent of what happened with Kurt and honestly, even though Blaine is my best friend apart from David, even we probably don't know as much about Blaine as Kurt does. When we say they complete each other, we really aren't lying."

"So... when was it that this all happened?" _Perfect time to get the information I need_.

"November 9th 2010." The entire room chorused together before chuckling. Sebastian internally rolled his eyes _robots._

"Blaine never let us forget that date. It was the day we did 'Teenage Dream' in the senior commons, a warm up for Sectionals. And he just kept playing it over and over and over again."

"Until Wes threatened to ban him from solos and kill his iDock with The Gavel," David grinned.

"And I meant it. As much as I love KP, I can never hear that song again without wanting to throw something."

"He was on cloud-frigging-nine," Nick said, shaking his head. "And this was even before he was actually in love with him, or realised he was in love with him."

"Blaine was always in love with Kurt... Just took him a damn long time to realise it."

"Poor guy went through a lot on his path to self discovery... What with the Gap attack fiasco-"

"-and the identity crisis-"

"-not to mention Animal." All the boys shuddered.

"Poor Kurt. He waited so bloody long for Blaine. We all thought he would give up... then Pav died and he sung that amazing version of Blackbird by The Beatles and wham! It was like someone had whacked him over the back of the head and everything fell into place."

"They're been together ever since."

"Solid as a rock."

"They're in a permanent honeymoon period and nothing will ever break their spell." There was a moments silence, with all the boys seemingly lost in their memories.

"So, to recap," David said, leaning against the table, his leg crossed over the other. "Any attempts to break them up are futile, and you really would do well in _giving up!_"

Sebastian sat scowling at them. _'We'll just see!'_ he said to himself.

"Right, now that we have that cleared, everyone sit your butts down. This is our last meeting before Christmas break, and I would like to get _something_ achieved before the party!" Wes said, slamming The Gavel down onto the block.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Sebastian managed to slip away from the mayhem that was the Warbler Christmas Party and crept down through the grounds towards the parking lot. The whole area was dark, deserted, and covered in a powdering of snow. A single car sat in the empty car park, the lights on and a soft musical sound coming from within.<p>

Glancing around to make sure he wasn't followed, Sebastian walked towards the car and climbed into the passenger's side; he closed the door and looked round to his cousin.

"You're late," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, well, Grams caught me and asked what I needed it for, then proceeded to lecture me about telling you... 'How can you be so irresponsible, Jessie? And. We never had this problem with Jamie, Jessie.'" He said in a high pitched voice, imitating his grandmother. "I couldn't get away."

"Ah, Jamie. How is my obnoxious cousin?"

"Still an asshole."

"Hmm, nothing ever changes... So did you get it?"

"Of course! Did you find out what we need?"

"Yeah, November 9, 2010. But we need to go before then. Kurt met Blaine on a stake out to Dalton, 'spying' for Sectionals. So we need to go back before then to make sure it never happens."

"He was a _spy_? What a freaking _hypocrite!_ The amount of shit he gave me!"

"Yes well, from what I've gathered, Kurt Hummel is a law unto himself. He has a holier than Thou attitude which is only fuelled by the adoration he gets given from his adoring fans."

Jessie shook his head.

"Okay, so what we can do is go back a few months before - let's say September. We can go back, head to New York and find Shelby. She was my Show Choir coach for Vocal Adrenalin and loves me. I won her four consecutive National competitions and got her in to meet her daughter. And she happened to be on the Show Choir organisation committee in New York last year; she would have been on the team that put The Warblers and New Directions in the same Sectionals competition. So we find her and call in one of my favours."

He turned around and reached into the back seat, grabbing a messenger bag and lifting it on to his lap.

"Okay, so here are some essentials that are needed for time travel." He rummaged through a bag and pulled out various items, handing them over to his cousin.

"Cell phone that has the ability to work anywhere in the world, in any time zone from the day cell phones were invented until the end of time. You will never not have reception with it." Sebastian looked at the brick in his hand and scoffed before pocketing it.

"Psychic paper. Will work on most species of intelligent life. Just think of an identity that you wish to have and it will fool 98% of people. Can get you in anywhere."

Sebastian looked at the blank paper in the ID card wallet and shook his head. "Isn't it a bit Dr Who-ish, Jess?"

"Yes, well, the BBC actually got something right there. And here, finally a credit card set up specifically to work in any time frame; every member of the family has access to it and it is only to be used when travelling in time."

"Why can't we just use our own accounts. It's not like we're short on cash."

"No, but we're going into the past right now... In the time frame we're going to, you were in Paris. Your past self doesn't know about time travel yet and you're in a different country, on a different continent. Can you imagine what your past self would think if he just happened to notice money disappearing out of his account from another country?"

"I see your point. Okay, so now what?"

"Now you put this around your pretty little head." He handed him a chain that was attached to a battered old pocket watch that Sebastian hadn't noticed him pull out before. He took one end off the chain and placed it around his neck as Jessie did the same. He watched as the older boy spun the knob on top and noticed the numbers in the middle of the clock face change. Once he seemed happy, Jessie looked up at his cousin expectantly.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Definitely."

"Okay, here we go." He grasped hold of Sebastian's hand and pressed the button on top down once.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't promise when the next update will take place, I'm back at uni now so my time is limited but I will try not to leave it as long as this time, just bare with me. I promise I will not abandon it! Also, if anyone has Tumblr come say hello :) the link for my blog is on my FF profile. I am more than happy to answer any questions you may have about this fic or even if you just wanna say hi! I'm always on there!<strong>

**Thanks again to Wynnie for beta-ing, you should all go send her some love too! She is a very busy girl but still finds the time to beta for me and she is an amazing author herself!**


End file.
